Party Areas and Levels
Category:Guides 'Intro to Camping' :In FFXI it is very important that you find a camp, and that you find a good one! If you don't find a good camp, you run the risk of placing your party in danger. You may not always find the camp you want, because there is already a party in the camp or your camp simply doesn't exist! When can I start camping? :You would start to camp with parties at level ten(10), and usually in Valkurm Dunes. Although, parting at level ten may be a tad harder then most, since you and your party are still pretty weak. I personally would recommend you get to level eleven(11) before joining a dunes party. 'Where To Camp' Shown below is a list of various areas, levels, and mobs upon which parties may consider camping and leveling. Level 10-20 In this stage you can most likely party in either area without much trouble. Levels of thirteen or higher would be recommended before roaming out into the open parts of the areas. : : Level 20-30 Here is where its starts to go down hill, so to say. Monsters will become more powerful and you will have a harder time taking on a "Decent Challenge", as the zones become more Party oriented. You will also need the Kazham Airship Pass to get to and from Kazham. : : : Level 30-40 In the following areas, parties must operate precisely and effectively if they don't want to wipe. Monsters here will aggro and/or link, and are very powerful to those starting in the area. You must also be aware that these areas have 2 or more floors where the monsters usually change and become much more powerful than on the floor above. : : : Level 40-50 The going gets much tougher, so be careful! These places can be vast and very dangerous. In fact, if you can't find a camp, find someplace safe to stay while a(meaning one) party member(hopeful THF with Flee and sneak) scouts the area nearby for a usable camp. Dragging a party through these areas is sometimes a dumb thing to do. : : : : : : Level 50-60 By now, you should know how to effectively party. : : : : : Level 60-70 There are surely more party locations that this, I just failed to list them because of the level range. : : : : : Level 70-75 At this point in the game, you'll notice a very vast amount of partying locations opening up. Not to mention, you've found plenty of other ways to get experience! But regardless, I'm listing all this for the ease of others. : : : : 'What Else Matters?' During the history of the game, FFXI has made a quite a few changes. Some of those changes affect the attributes of mobs as well as they ways in which they fight. With such changes mingling with things like Level Sync you will find that leveling will be made much easier, given you can find the right camps. Level Sync and Me You should know that Level Sync will be one of a few way to gain experience fast. What you should also know is that it can affect your partying abilities later on in game. For instance, your weapon skill level. If you continue to level sync under your level, and to a continued level range (e.g. 27 - 31) your weapon skill will cap around that level range. This means that you're almost voluntarily gimping yourself! Level Sync can make it very easy to level, but you must also make sure you keep your skill levels in check. Please, for the sake of your party take advice from he who states the obvious! Party Ethics Communication in a party is the absolute key to survival and victory. This should be a given, in any circumstance with or without a language barrier. A party that does not communicate or communicates improperly is doomed to failure. This should all be explained in the Guide To Partying. 'Authors Notes' The text shown in this guide is not all of my own, I have gathered these resources from around the web and my in-game community. The listings shown are currently of only the areas I found to be more popular, there are other alternatives not shown here. I am also aware that I have listed some Camp areas without mobs to fight, if you know of mobs fought while at these camps feel free to list them. The same would apply if you were to add another camp. My only request would be to add a summary/comment to your edit so that the changes can be logged more correctly. Lastly, feel free to tell me your opinions on this guide and share what you think could make it better. Zingger 14:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 'Credits' Giving credit where it is due is very important to me. A special thanks to my resource sources: *Allakhazam *Skye7707's Guide *Camp Sites Are Us